


One more message

by TrashficParlour



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Crushes, Feelings, Fluff, German Jared Kleinman, M/M, Mutual Pining, Online Relationship, Pining, Russian Connor Murphy, Texting, but actually he's pan, jared is really gay, nobody knows with connor, projecting? in my dear evan hansen fic?, you can't know but connor likes him too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 08:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15045488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashficParlour/pseuds/TrashficParlour
Summary: Late night texting between two boys that are on opposite ends of the earth.Or:Jared is still pining after that cute russian exchange student.





	One more message

Jared wouldn't say he was naive. He also wouldn't say he was one to easily fall in love, but Connor got him wrapped around his finger. The cute russian boy that lived on the other side of the world had stolen his heart.

Jared lay in his bed, wrapped up in his favourite blanket and stared at his phone screen, desperate for a new message from Connor. Ever since they met, they've been talking _so much_ , and Jared felt himself falling more and more each day.

Connor had been an exchange student, and Jared had been designated to take him in. He was really excited, a housemate! Connor had only stayed for a month, sadly, and when it was time to say goodbye, Jared couldn't bring up the courage to tell him how he felt. Now Connor was back in Russia.

They skyped a lot. Jared was grateful to at least be able to hear Connors voice. He missed him. A lot. Not that he'd ever tell Connor, but at times like this, around 1 am, when he'd spend the whole night talking to Connor, he let his guard slip a bit. He allowed himself to actually _be in love_.

He smiled when he saw Connor had responded. He was on the verge of falling asleep but was determined to push through just a little longer.

\---------

cm: i'm baffled. you confuse me.  
jk: oh, i'm sooorry  
cm: of course you are, potato.   
jk: comrade, let us not fight. kampf führt uns nirgendwo hin... oder so  
cm: ....  
cm: you're an idiot  
jk: maybe so  
jk: but  
jk: you love me for it  
cm: indeed  
cm: :*

\--------

Jared felt his face heat up, heartbeat increasing. Even if it was just a dumb joke, Connor indirectly said he loved him. He started giggling, not caring if he sounded like a schoolgirl. He was alone, nobody would hear him.

\-----

jk: <3  
jk: but obviously i love you more  
cm: false. i love you more  
jk: slander  
cm: slander?  
jk: uh  
jk: LIES!  
cm: nuh-uh. truth only. i love you more <3  
jk: we're going to have to fight on this  
cm: c'mon then. catch these hands  
jk: ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ  
cm: those your guns?  
cm: scrawny bitch  
jk: exCUSE YOU  
cm: :*  
jk: :* <3  
cm: <3<3<3

\-----------------

This continued for a while. Just sending each other heart and kiss emojis, trying to one up the other with each message. Jared's gay, little heart was thriving. He doesn't think he's able to tell Connor his feelings just yet, but he'll get there.

**Author's Note:**

> this is really self indulgent. anyway, what that one german phrase meant:  
> "kampf führt uns nirgendwo hin... oder so" = "fighting doesn't get us anywhere... or something like that"


End file.
